


Love Bites

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boy Love, Established Relationship, Gay, Hickey AU, Hickies, Ishimondo Week 2020, Kissing, Leon is a bit of an ass, M/M, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Mondo enjoys leaving marks on Kiyotaka's neck, and the hall monitor enjoys receiving them. Their classmates know, but what happens when Leon calls them out?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 192





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Ishimaond week.  
> I'm late I know, but I'll catch up!

Kiyotaka bit his lip as he bit back a moan as Mondo kissed, sucked, and nibbled the skin on his pale neck, leaving red marks that would eventually darken and bruise before the end of the day. Kiyotaka felt like he could melt, he loved it when Mondo marked his skin the way he did, and with how often his boyfriend did it he knew Mondo enjoyed it as well. They had to separate however when a light beeping sound from Kiyotaka's watch made them pull apart, "Already?"

The slightly shorter teen sighed but nodded, "Yeah, we have five minutes till class."

Mondo sighed as he pulled further back, his lavender eyes seeing his handiwork done to his boyfriend's neck, now covered in newly formed and bright red marks and fading purple ones. He couldn't help but smirk.

The shorter teen in white regained his breathing and re-buttoned up the top of his jacket to hide the marks away behind his white collar. Mondo then eyed his neck to see if all the marks were concealed and looking over, despite the dim lighting in the room, he deemed them good to go. This was a common routine anytime they had to go out into any public area, he nodded and said, "Don't see em'."

Kiyotaka let out a sigh of relief before smiling up at the other, "Well let's get to class then!"

Mondo smiled. The Moral compass opened the door and took a quick peek down the halls and motioned the other to follow, as he didn't see anyone. Gently closing the supply closet door behind them, the two walked to class hand in hand, not seeing a certain redhead peaking his head around the corner with a hint of a smirk.

Their class had ended early so the entirety of class was getting their things together and getting ready to do their after school activities when Leon walked up to Mondo and Kiyotaka's desks with a shit-eating grin.

"Leon, something I can help you with?" Kiyotaka asked.

The redhaired teen continued to grin as he replied, "You could say that, I was wondering, why were you in Mondo in the supply closet before class?"

Both Kiyotaka and Mondo's shoulders stiffen and their faces dusted pink, "I uh, was helpin' Taka get somethin'."

Leon's grin never faltered, "Really, then why does Mr. Hall Monitor have a hickey that wasn't there earlier?"

The raven's face flushed as he slapped a hand over on the side of his neck. Mondo's lavender eyes narrowed at the baseball star, "Got a problem?"

"Nah, but I do find it funny how your boyfriend here is so up in arms about no PDA, and yet you two were making out in the closet."

The bike gang leader growled he pulled back his arm, about ready to punch him, only to feel an arm stop him, his eyes darted over to see his boyfriend, still red-faced, holding his arm back, "Mondo don't..."

The taller teen glared back at the redhead, only to sigh and drop his fist, picking up his bag with one hand, and grabbing Kiyotaka's with the other, he stormed out of the room, leaving the room.

Leon laughed after they left, only to feel a sharp pain spike in the back of his head as he was launched a few feet forward, running into the desks. "Ow! What the hell?"

He turned and saw Sakura standing over him with a disappointed look before saying, "That wasn't nice."

The redhead rubbed the back of his head before retorting, "Well he's a hypocrite!"

"Hey, let up!" Aoi demanded as she walked up beside her best friend, "He's let up some about the PDA, besides, we all already knew about his and Mondo's make-out sessions, you did too, that was mean to call them out like that!"

He rolled his blue eyes, "Whatever."

***

Mondo dragged his still embarrassed boyfriend to his dorm, quickly walking in and locking the door behind them. He sighed as he dropped his bag and looked at his boyfriend whose eyes were tearing up, he lifted his chin up so their eyes could meet, "Hey, it's okay, don't listen to that asshole."

"But he's right...w-we've been breaking the rules..."

The two-toned haired teen sighed as he pulled the shorter one close into a hug, "There ain't nothing wrong, it ain't like we doin' anythin' illegal."

"But-"

"No buts, who cares about that," he then let out a sigh, "But if it does bother ya that badly, we can just do it in the dorms."

"Alright..."

He then pulled away and wiped away Kiyotaka's tears, and kissed his cheek, "Better?"

The raven nodded before looking back up into Mondo's eyes kissed him on the lips. The gang leader smile as he pushed back, the two eventually made it to the bed and Mondo was unbuttoning the white jacket, trailing his kisses down to Kiyotaka's neck. The moral compass did not stop him, as he enjoyed Mondo's bites, and these should easily help him forget about earlier. 


End file.
